Talk:John Harriman
Removed I removed the following opinionated information. --From Andoria with Love 05:40, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :Harriman is sometimes reviled as the incompetent captain who caused Kirk's death, but his actions clearly testify to the contrary. Despite the media frenzy at the time, and given that the ''Enterprise was obviously not equipped to mount a rescue mission, Harriman went in anyway and attempted as best he could to rescue the El-Aurian survivors. And when the situation warranted it, Harriman let go of his pride and sought Kirk's advice, and was able to save forty-seven El-Aurian lives as a result.'' The following was also removed: :It is assumed that Harriman was the Enterprise-B's captain in future missions. It is possible, however, that Harriman was only commanding the starship for its maiden test voyage and testing and trial runs, only to turn the ship over to another captain. Some fans prefer this explanation to justify his apparently inability to make command decisions: Harriman was chosen for his good relations with the press rather than his tactical skills. The first part is a unneeded: who, exactly, assumes he maintained command? The second part is speculation. The third is an opinionated preference for said speculation (and basically a "nicer" way of stating what was said in the first removed info above). None are suitable for an encyclopedia and have thus been removed. --From Andoria with Love 03:48, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :"It is possible, however, that Harriman was only commanding the starship for its maiden test voyage and testing and trial runs, only to turn the ship over to another captain." ::I remember seeing an interview in Star Trek Magazine - I think 131 - where Alan Ruck said that that was pretty much the way he played him, that Harriman was a well-connected officer who'd managed to scratch the right backs to get assigned to command of the shakedown, mainly so he could claim to be "Captain of the Enterprise" when he ran for political office in a few years.--Ten-pint 01:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Apocypha I removed: :Captain John Harriman are to appear in the upcoming Star trek fan film "Star Trek: Of Gods and Men", slated for a December 2006 release, with actor Alan Ruck reprising his role 1.) Because that image surely doesn't fall under our copyright. and 2.) Are we going to count "Fan films" which are actually glorified fan fics (no matter how many guest actors appear on it) as Apocrypha? I'd vote against this - this kind of info should be on Ruckman's page, and the Fan film page. - AJ Halliwell 02:43, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :Same response here as my response on Talk:Daedalus class. A fan film is still just fan fiction until it gets licensed, at which point, it's apoc. -- Sulfur 02:48, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Removed text I removed the following speculative text: :Assuming Harriman is the same age as the actor who portrayed him, he would have been 37 at the time of assuming command of the USS Enterprise and would have been born in 2256, thereby making him between 10 to 13 years old during the events of Star Trek: The Original Series.'' While both true and interesting, it's still speculation and has to go. Sorry Fleet. -- Renegade54 17:34, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :I rewrote it. There is a canon line where he says he was in grade school during the time frame of the Original Series with which one can pin his age to the mid to late 30s. -FleetCaptain 17:53, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ::Can we also speculate on the ages of Rachel Garrett, Katherine Pulaski, Joe Tormolen, William Ross, Commodore , Martha Landon, Kosinski, Morgan Bateson, Major Hayes, Calvin Hudson, Erik Pressman, Owen Paris, Luther Sloan, Charlene Masters, Marla McGivers, Erika Hernandez, Matt Decker, Will Decker, Terrell, Robert DeSoto, Edward Jellico, Walker Keel, Silva La Forge, Edward M. La Forge, Paul Rice, Ronald Tracey, Phillipa Louvois, Garth of Izar, and Herman Zimmerman, too? --From Andoria with Love 03:57, 19 May 2007 (UTC) ::Eh, I guess since there was a line referring to his age, it's alright... --From Andoria with Love 03:59, 19 May 2007 (UTC) ::::*''Harriman's character appears to be in his mid 30s, which would have put his date of birth in the mid to late 2250s, thereby making him in his early teens during the events of'' Star Trek: The Original Series.'' :::Removed it again since it goes on the assumption he appears in his 30s. It's also an unnecessary since he clearly stated he was in grade school during Kirk's missions no need to speculate as to his age. — Morder (talk) 21:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC)